pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Sakura Gardens
Sakura Gardens is the ??th world in Plants Vs. Zombies 2. Details This world takes place in an unspecified period of Feudal Japan, in the backyard of a typical feudal Japanese mansion, which has several cherry blossom trees (the namesake Sakura) in full bloom. It is the only world so far with no environmental modifiers whatsoever. Description It is the season of Hanami in Feudal Japan! You'd enjoy the flower viewing, but zombies are definitely more interested in viewing your brains, so bring some plants with you for this duel under a shower of cherry blossoms! New zombies * Ronin Zombie * Conehead Ronin * Buckethead Ronin * Flag Ronin * Samurai Zombie * Shinobi Zombie * Geisha Zombie * Sumo Wrestler * Barrier Priestess Zombie * Shogun Gargantuar * Ninja Imp * Banzai Rally Zombie * Lantern-head Zombie * Assassin Zombie Levels Brain Busters Imp-Jitsu Imp-Jitsu is Sakura Gardens' world-specific Brain Buster. In it, you need to capture the required number of Ninja Imps, whom will hide themselves amongst a crowd of doppelgangers. The doppelgangers may all look alike at first glance, but close examination will reveal that they always have something wrong with them (eyes have no pupil, clothes is the wrong color, etc). Clicking on a doppelganger results in it turning into a log with a shuriken stuck on it, after which the remaining Ninja Imps will laugh at you before repeating the process. If you hit a doppelganger three times, the screen will black out with the Ninja Imps' laughter echoing non-stop in the background, while "YOU DIDN'T CATCH THE IMPS!" is displayed on the screen. The Pure Lands The Pure Lands is the Endless Zone of Sakura Gardens. Dialogues Day 1 Penny: It appears that we have arrived in Sakura Gardens, just in time... Crazy Dave: Just in time for taco? Penny: No, User Dave. Just in time for Hanami. Crazy Dave: Wha-nami? Day 2 Crazy Dave: Oh my! These zombies sure are willing to lose their heads for a taste of our brains. Nothing can make them leave us alone. Penny: Indeed, User Dave. I suggest we enlist the help of Sakurai. His razor sharp petals allows him to easily take the zombies' heads off their shoulders. Day 3 Crazy Dave: This Sakurai fellow sure made mincemeat out of those zombies. I wonder if he knows some nice Japanese taco? Penny: Perhaps you can ask him later, User Dave. It appears that the zombies have decided to fight fire with fire, by sending in their own samurai. The Samurai Zombie's katana can not only protect him from projectiles, it also allows him to slice any plants he meets into pieces. Crazy Dave: Minced leaves! That doesn't sound pleasant... Day 6 Penny: My sensors have indicated that Shinobi Zombies are present. However, I appear to have lost track of them almost immediately afterwards. Crazy Dave: Where could they have gone to? Penny: Probably still around. I suggest we keep our eyes open just in case. Day 7 (Imp-Jitsu introduction) A single Ninja Imp appears in the middle of an empty lawn. Crazy Dave: Ninja Imps! I don't like those sneaky rascals! The lawn is suddenly filled with a horde of Ninja Imps. Crazy Dave: And now there's a boatload of 'em! Penny: That is not the case, User Dave. My sensors indicate that most of them are fakes that pose no direct harm. It appears the Ninja Imps have challenged us to try and find them amongst a sea of fakes. Crazy Dave: It's like finding a taco in a sea of sandwiches! Penny: User Dave, I think you mean its like finding a needle in a haystack, and I agree. However, you'll notice that many of them have something...unusual about them. I believe these unusual ones are the fakes. Day 10 Penny: It seems that Ninja Reed has decided to offer us his assistance. Crazy Dave: That sounds taco-liciously good! Penny: Ninja Reed will shoot darts at zombies. His darts are very weak, but any zombie that touches him will be dragged underground and meet their demise down there. Crazy Dave: That'll teach 'em to stop eating brains! Day 12 end Penny: User Dave, it appears that the zombies have left behind a message. Crazy Dave: I can read no moonrunes, I'm telling you. Penny: Translation tells me that the zombies have challenged us to a ritual duel. Crazy Dave: I don't like the sound of that... Day 13 Zomboss appears. Zomboss: Insane David-san, you and your sapient vehicle are not welcomed into this holy land. You have one day to leave before I unleash my most loyal warriors on you. Zomboss disappears. Day 14 Penny: User Dave, it appears that the zombies have decided to send in Sumo Wrestlers. Crazy Dave: But I know nuts about sumo wrestling! Penny: That is not the point. The Sumo Wrestlers can stomp on the ground to completely scramble our plants' formation. I suggest we get help from Gas-Shroom. Any zombie that eats it will immediately blow up, dealing great damage to all nearby zombies. Crazy Dave: I'm pretty sure that's technically cheating, but who cares! Day 21 Penny: My sensors have detected something that makes no logical sense. Crazy Dave: Like me? Penny: More or less. From what I can tell, its a new type of zombie who can conjure a barrier to protect other zombies from all plant attacks. Crazy Dave: Not to worry! Its a good thing we've brought Laser Bean and Fume-Shroom along! Penny: That is what worries me, User Dave. My sensors are telling me that absolutely nothing can get past this barrier, not even piercing attacks. Crazy Dave: That doesn't make any sense! Penny: You are correct. It doesn't... Day 26 Zomboss appears. Zomboss: Insane David-san, have you not heed my warnings? You have left me with no choice! Now, witness the finest blades of the Empire of the Rising Sun! Zomboss disappears. Day 26 end Crazy Dave: You're going to have to make your kitchen knife sharper than that, Boss Guy! Zomboss appears. Zomboss: You and your cadre of plants have fought well, Insane David-san. I shall accept my defeat for now. Until next time... Zomboss disappears. Day 27 Penny: According to my weather indicator, the cherry blossoms should have stopped blooming last week. Crazy Dave: But its still cherries everywhere I go, everywhere I see! Penny: I blame the time fissure, User Dave. It appears that the time fissure has also given rise to more powerful zombies. Day 31 Crazy Dave: Our lawnmowers have gone to the Pure Lands! Penny: The time fissure has made it too dangerous for us to continue using them. Crazy Dave: I guess we'll continue the flower viewing without them, then. Day 36 Zomboss appears. Zomboss: I have returned, Insane David-san. This time, I bring with me the sharpest, strongest blade forged by the best blacksmith in all of Japan! Do you accept my rematch with you? Zomboss disappears. Day 36 end Penny: I believe there was a saying in feudal Japan: "It is not the blade, but the skill that one needs to hone" Crazy Dave: And also: "An army fights with its stomach" Good thing our stomach are not empty before we started. Zomboss appears. Zomboss: I have nothing else to add, Insane David-san. I accept my second defeat, and I shall leave you to your own being for now... Zomboss disappears. Trivia * This is so far, the only world in PVZ2 that doesn't have any environmental modifiers whatsoever, unless one counts Player's House. * Both the description and Penny in Day 1 mentions that it is time for Hanami. Hanami, or "flower viewing", is a festive event in Japan celebrating the blooming of the cherry blossoms at the beginning of Spring. * Imp-Jitsu is a pun on 'Imp" and the term "ninjitsu". * Dr. Zomboss refers to Crazy Dave as "Insane David-san". "''-san''" is a Japanese honorrific used when one person mentions or addresses another person with respect. * The Pure Lands may be a reference to the Shinto concept of purity. * This world is the most generous in PVZ2 in terms of rewarding pinatas to the player for completing levels. Category:Worlds in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time